Un chico normal
by NOKIER
Summary: Debido aun accidente Toshiro pierde su reiatsu y es enviado con Urahara para poder recuperarlo y tambien para cumplir con la misión que el comandante Yamamoto le dio, decidir si Kurosaki Ichigo es una amenaza para el Seireite. IchiHitsu GrimmUlqui
1. Chapter 1

BLEACH no me pertenece ¬¬ de lo contrario habría mucho yaoi

- hablar -

"pensamientos"

Hola es mi primera historia y espero que les guste y se diviertan, quiero aclarar que se sitúa despues de la guerra de invierno e Ichigo perdió sus poderes de shinigami pero no haci los de Hollow, razón por la cual Yamamoto lo considera una amenaza.

Era un dia calido, toda la gente estaba gozando del magnifico clima que había, saliendo de compras, comprando helado, sin embargo en el shoten de Uruhara el ambiente era un poco pesado.

- Bienvenido Capitán Hitsugaya- agitando su abanico y mirando a su invitado, Urahara podía sentir la molestia y la depresión en el joven Capitán.

- Cuanto crees que te tardaras en regresar mi reiatsu- dijo sin rodeos queriendo la verdad.

- Mi querido capitán Hitsugaya, no soy Harry potter para solucionarlo con mi varita o mejor dicho con mi bastón, lo que te paso no es algo fácil de solucionar- hizo una pausa y Toshiro tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver su cínica sonrisa, mientras agitaba su odioso abanico- Haci que podrían ser días, semanas, meses o años- Sonrío al ver la palidez del chico, al parecer no esperaba esta respuesta.

-Maldita sea, me estas diciendo que tendré que vivir con KUROSAKI hasta que recupere mi relatsu, si es que llego a recobrarlo porque no hay garantías de que lo haga- "quería la verdad, solo la verdad".

- No hay que ser pesimistas, hare todo lo posible para regresarle su reiatsu, pero no hay garantías- Era obvio que el capitán quería la verdad por dolorosa que sea, ganándose la admiración de los presentes ya que cualquier otro estaría histérico y llorando, aunque si se veía que le afectaba, podían ver la determinación en sus ojos de no darse por vencido.

- Gracias por la sinceridad y Urahara me gustaría pedirle que hablara con el comandante Yamamoto, si esto va a llevar tiempo es mejor tener un lugar propio, no quiero ser una carga para la familia Kurosaki y lo mejor seria tener un departamento propio- "no podría soportar la lastima de nadie".

- Como dijo Urahara, no hay que ser pesimista y por el momento te quedaras con Kurosaki después ya veremos. Será mejor que te apures o llegaras tarde a tu primer día de escuela, no queremos que Ichigo se preocupe si no llegas- dijo Yoruichi en su forma humana tratando de animar al capitán.

- Hum, dudo que ese baka se preocupe por mi, después de clases recogeré mi equipaje- miro seriamente a Urahara, acercando su rostro a pulgadas del suyo le dijo- Urahara por que Mayuri estaba furioso gritando "ese maldito me engaño, me las pagara"- dijo viendo la sorpresa en su rostro, pero se retiro sorprendido al sentir como Urahara le daba un beso- Que rayos haces- dijo sonrojado y furioso.

- Solo te di un besito, acaso no era lo que querías, deberías esperar a estar solos para declararme tu amor y no estar buscando excusas para seducirme Toshiro-kun- zass solo sintió como un puño se estrello en su rostro y solo escucho maldiciones del joven capitán mientras este salía furioso del shoten para dirigirse a la escuela.

- ajajá De la que te salvaste, no sabia que fueras un pedófilo Kisuke-

- Muy graciosa, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, por algo es un prodigio y pega fuerte -

- Te lo tienes merecido, solo espera a que Ichigo se entere de esto- dijo disfrutando de la palidez de su compañero- el chico es un prodigio y no tardara en darse cuenta que tu eres responsable de su estado, así que dime que se siente saber que serás culpable de la 4 era glacial que esta por empezar- (n/a me encanta las películas de la era del hielo, especialmente la ardilla la adoro)

- Yoruichi, esperemos que cuando eso suceda, Ichigo sepa controlarlo-dijo con una gota en su cabeza.

- Ustedes, se complicaron la vida solitos, por que cuando Ichigo recuerde todo, date por muerto, porque a su padre no lo matara pero a ti si. Haci que no te hagas el tonto y firma los papeles- dijo sacando unos papeles que Urahara miro como si fueran su peor enemigo-

- Quieres que firme un seguro de vida, donde tu serás la única beneficiada y haciéndolo firmare mi sentencia de muerte, no gracias, me gusta mi vida como esta- dijo rompiendo los papeles

- Como quieras, pero deberías arreglar tu testamento, Ichigo estará furioso al saber que le borraron todos los recuerdos de su shiro-chan, así que mas vale que tu plan funcione y ellos vuelvan a enamorarse, porque si alguno de ellos recupera la memoria y el otro no date por muerto-

- Todo esta bajo control, Isshin y yo nos encargaremos que ellos sean pareja otra vez.

Cuando recuperen la memoria y así todos felices y contentos- decía agitando su abanico, recordando cuando Isshin lo busco y le contó que había sorprendido a su hijo teniendo relaciones sexuales con el Capitán Hitsugaya, estaban en shock pero estaban contentos que por fin Ichigo fuera feliz, pero les preocupaba que esto afectara su concentración ahora que la guerra estaba tan cerca, por ese motivo decidieron que debían hacer algo y ese algo era un Kido especial que se utilizaba cuando sospechaban de un criminal les borraban parte de su memoria para así vigilarlos y saber si tenían cómplices o no, Tessai uso el kido en contra de su voluntad ya que como Yoruichi el tampoco estaba de acuerdo a que se les borrara la memoria, pero no pudo negarse así que accedió hacerlo ya que no era permanente o de lo contrario se hubiera negado a hacerlo.

- Escúchame bien Kisuke, no quiero que Isshin o tu, interfieran solo conseguirán complicar mas las cosas, si ellos se enamoraron una vez volverán hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie mas. Haci que estas advertido- dijo furiosa tanto que le había costado que ellos admitieran sus sentimientos para que un par de bakas vinieran a estropearlo todo. Urahara solo se estremeció al oírla ya que lo último que quería era tenerla de enemiga.

- Hablare con Isshin haci que olvidemos este asunto- dijo sonriendo restándole importancia y tratando de ignorar la mirada molesta de su amiga.

" Maldita sea, ese maldito pervertido, tarde o temprano descubriré que escondes Urahara, maldición por que le tenia que pasar esto, por entupido se reprocho a si mismo, sin embargo no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, había salvado a sus amigos, si amigos por que aunque el no lo demostrara a esos idiotas los consideraba como amigos y ni que decir de su fukutaicho y que recibió a cambio-suspiro- pues perder su relatsu, si era muy doloroso no poder sentir a Hyorinmaru y ser un alma normal, pero lo que mas le molestaba era la misión que su comandante le había dado".

FLASH BACK

A pesar que la guerra había terminado, no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir- Estoy siendo pesimista- se regaño pero aun así tomo su zanpakutoh y salio a patrullar y como siempre al primer lugar que se dirigía era a la taberna donde su fukutaicho y sus amigos iban a emborracharse tenia que asegurarse que estaban bien, frunció el ceño al ver una sombras ocultas en el callejón junto a la taberna, unas risas le confirmaron que sus amigos ya se marchaban sin percatarse de las sombras las cuales al verlos sacaron un tipo armas y les dispararon, como era de esperarse uso el shunpo y con su zenpaku destruyo las armas y congelo a los agresores, pero no pudo salir libre del ataque ya que recibió una fuerte descarga y lo último que escucho fueron los gritos de su fukutaicho- "al menos ella esta a salvo" penso antes de desmayarse, al despertar vio a la capitana del cuarto escuadrón- estoy bien ya puedo irme a mi división - dijo tratando de incorporarse pero se sintio mareado y recostó de nuevo "maldición, me siento terrible".

- Me temo que aun no esta bien taicho Hitsugaya, pero al menos ya despertó eso es bueno ya que llevaba dos días inconsciente, les avisare a los demás que usted ya ha despertado, ¿Pasa algo taicho?-dijo al ver la palidez de capitán-

- No puedo sentir ningún reiatsu Unohana, que rayos me esta pasando- trato de sonar tranquilo pero fue imposible, al ver la cara de sorpresa del medico supo que algo estaba mal con el.

Al día siguiente, el comandante Yamamoto llamo a una reunión de emergencia para tratar de resolver el caso del capitán del décimo escuadrón.

- Todos ya están informados acerca de la situación que esta pasando el Capitán Hitsugaya- dijo y los demás capitanes solo lo miraron con lastima, cosa que molesto a Toshiro.

- No es nada, yo me encargare de que recupere su relatsu, pero para eso tendré que hacer unos cuantos experimentos- dijo Mayuri asiendo que Toshiro sintiera un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo-

- Olvídalo- Se oyó la voz de Ukitake- es por ti que el esta así y no permitiré que le hagas mas daño-estaba furioso después de descongelar a los agresores se confirmo que eran miembros del 12 escuadrón y que ellos tenían curiosidad de probar el nuevo experimento de su Capitán, el cual era una arma que daba descarga eléctrica dejando inconsciente al enemigo y por ese motivo lo tomaron sin que su Capitán se diera cuenta, pidiendo clemencia por su torpeza ya que no esperaban que un Capitán saliera lastimado por su curiosidad.

- No puedes culparme por algo que hicieron mis hombres y les aseguro que recibirán un gran castigo por tomar algo que solo es Mio, a menos que tengas pruebas que demuestren que soy culpable- dijo con toda la soberbia del mundo, ya disfrutando de su nuevo espécimen- Hitsugaya iba a contestar pero aun se sentía un poco débil, cuando oyó la voz de la capitana Unahana.

- Creo que lo mejor para el capitán Hitsugaya, es que sea Kisuke Urahara quien se haga cargo de su rehabilitación, después de todo el tiene experiencia en este ramo- dijo Unahana recibiendo el apoyo de los demás capitanes, bueno menos de uno que no tardo en protestar.

- ESTAS INSINUANDO, QUE ESE ES MEJOR QUE YO - dijo mirando con rabia a la capitana que solo lo miro y antes de que pudiera contestar se oyó un golpe en piso y todos miraron al comandante Yamamoto

- Estoy de acuerdo con la capitán Unohana y Capitán Hitsugaya quiero hablar con usted, ahora pueden marcharse la reunión ha terminado- dijo ignorando aun Mayuri muy encabronado que no dejaba de repetir ese maldito me engaño, me las pagaras.

- Se que esto es difícil para ti y que no debería de pedirte esto, pero necesito que se encargue de vigilar a Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo con voz tranquila viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de su capitán

- Vigilar a Kurosaki pero por que- dijo confundido por la petición

- Como sabes, el perdió sus poderes de shinigami, pero no así los de Hollows, lo cual nos preocupa ya que su amistad con los arrancar y espadas podrían hacer que nos traicionara y así como fue nuestro aliado ahora se convierta en nuestro enemigo-

-Imposible, Kurosaki jamás nos traicionaría- dijo molesto con su comandante, acaso no vio todo lo que sufrió y sacrifico para eliminar a Aizen, como podía pensar que el los traicionaría.

- Como esta tan seguro, Capitán Hitsugaya- dijo mirándolo seriamente, pidiendo una explicación

-Eso se nota Sr. el odia a los Hollows debido a que son los responsables de la muerte de su madre por lo tanto, es improbable que el nos traicione sabiendo que nuestro trabajo es exterminar a los Hollows y así evitar que se repita la tragedia que el sufrió.

- Mas sin embargo, esta el hecho que el hizo amistad con nuestros enemigos y cabe la posibilidad de una traición de su parte, por ese motivo le he pedido que permita que usted se quede con el en su casa hasta su recuperación y haci usted podrá vigilarlo y si Uds. ve que no hay peligro de que nos traicione entonces no tendremos que exterminarlo, estamos agradecidos con el, pero eso no significa que no veamos el peligro que representa- sus frías palabras lo dejaron impactado "exterminarlo "esa palabra lo lleno de ira como era posible que pensaran en matarlo cuando el había salvado a la sociedad de Almas incontables veces, eso era repugnante, por primera vez se sintió avergonzado de ser un capitán.

- Con todo respeto Comandante, usted esta mal, Kurosaki jamás haría algo encontrad de la Sociedad de Almas. Por el simple hecho de que aquí también tiene amigos, por los cuales el ha arriesgado su vida y el no es entupido para dejar que alguien influya en el- decía temblando de rabia lo cual le sorprendió al comandante, ya que no esperaba que defendiera al shinigami sustituto, pero Toshiro consideraba a Ichigo como un amigo y como tal quería protegerlo.

- Por ese motivo confiare en su decisión Capitán Hitsugaya, por que se que usted a diferencia de Kuchiki Rukia y Abarai Renji. Sera neutral y no se dejara influenciar por el-.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Toshiro entro a su nueva escuela sabiendo que era ya tarde, pero poco le importo, lo unico que le importaba era recobrar su reiatsu y cumplir con su misión. Al menos eso lo mantendria ocupado y no pensaria mas en la voz tan conocida que escuchaba en su sueño que le decia que pronto lo mataria.

Hola quiero aclarar que no es Hollowficación si no otra cosita lo que sufrira Shiro-chan bye.


	2. Chapter 2

BLEACH no me pertenece si no a Tite Kubo

-…- Hablar

"…" Pensamientos

MAYÚSCULAS - Gritar

Pido disculpas y aquí esta el segundo cap. Quiero aclarar y pedir disculpas por el spoiler, también aclarar que Grimmjow y Ulquiorra se estan quedando con Urahara debido a que Ichigo y Inoue, les pidió que los aceptara ya que Ulquiorra estaba muy lastimado después de la batalla contra Ichigo y acepto ya que era la oportunidad perfecta para estudiarlos, claro que con limitadores y tendrían que ir a la escuela de Ichigo.

COMPLICACIONES

En la casa Kurosaki después de los clásicos gritos y golpes se preparaban para sus respectivas actividades.

- Ichi-nii que tanto buscas en tu mochila- pregunto con curiosidad la pequeña Yuzu al ver que su hermano revisaba una y otra vez su mochila como si algo le faltara.

- mmm no se, tengo la sensación de que olvide algo importante- dijo pensativo rascándose la cabeza- solo espero que no sea un examen por que de seguro lo reprobare- dijo suspirando y es que desde hace tiempo sentía que algo faltaba en su vida pero no sabia que era y eso le molestaba mucho, era doloroso el haber perdido a Zangetsu pero, sentía que faltaba algo mas.

- Ya lo recordaras Ichi-nii, pero si no te apuras llegaras tarde- dijo señalando el reloj, haciendo que Ichigo soltara una maldición y se fuera corriendo al ver lo tarde que era.

- Que estas tramando - Se oyó una ruda voz a espaldas de Isshin haciéndolo gritar por el susto.

- Cielos Karin, acaso piensas matar a tu padre de un infarto-

- Déjate de estupideces ¬¬ haci tendrás la conciencia y que estas tramando contra Ichi-nii - le exigió la morena al ver a su padre pensativo y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No se de que hablas. OH Masaki nuestra hija piensa que soy un mal padre- decía llorando bastante indignado y recibiendo un golpe de su querida hija que solo lo miro molesta.

- Después no vengas llorando por que Ichi-nii te golpeo -

- ajajá el esta años luz para poder golpearme - decía burlándose mientras las niñas solo lo miraban con cara de, ahora si volvió loco, haci que decidieron ignorarlo yéndose a su escuela.

- Bien ahora debo apurarme y dejar todo listo para cuando regresen los chicos- subió a prisa las escaleras dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hijo - "diga lo que diga Kisuke debo hacer algo para que ellos estén juntos otra vez ".

-En el salón de clases

Ichigo llego barriéndose y suspiro de alivio al ver que aun no llegaba el profesor, haci que se dirigía a saludar a sus amigos cuando zas callo al suelo recibiendo un buen golpe.

- Maldición Ichigo que haces en el suelo idiota -

- Grimmjow imbecil tu me tiraste - decía furioso parándose.

- Es tu culpa por estar parado en la entrada del salón y si vas a culpar a alguien es a Ulquiorra el muy maldito no me despertó-

- No soy tu sirviente para hacerlo - dijo sin levantar la vista del libro que traía asiendo que Grimmjow se enfureciera al ver que este lo ignoraba por completo "¿tan poca cosa me consideras que no te dignas en mirarme?" Por unos segundos sus ojos mostraron tristeza pero rápidamente la quito sonriendo con cinismo.

- Claro, solo eres un maldito sirviente que perdió a su amo - al instante que dijo esas palabras se arrepintió al ver como esos inexpresivos ojos mostraron dolor "maldición aun no haz podido olvidar a ese maldito de Aizen, tan importante era para ti, acaso lo amabas" solo sintió un dolor en su pecho al pensar en esa posibilidad y eso lo confundió.

- Eres un idiota- dijo Ichigo golpeándolo. Ya que el vio la tristeza y la confusión en el sexto espada.

- Mira quien habla, San Ichigo esta hablando, me das nauseas - dijo haciendo que sonriera y ambos fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

- Hola Ichigo-kun, Grimmjow-kun - saludo una chica bastante pechugona con una sonrisa radiante

- Hola Inuoe, chicos - ICHIGO - se oyó la voz de Kengo el cual fue a dar al suelo por el golpe que Ichigo le dio al querer abrazarlo- Cuando aprenderás - dijo frustrado, al igual que los demás compañeros que veían a diario la misma escena.

Las clases empezaron, haciendo que Ichigo mirara con insistencia la puerta y sonrío al reconocer al chico que entraba como si nada. Haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran intrigados. Ya que ellos se habían percatado de que algo le pasaba y ahora tenía una radiante sonrisa que iba dirigida al Capitán Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Toshiro entro y frunció el ceño al ver a los espadas ahí. "Es por ellos que el comandante, esta preocupado de que Ichigo nos traicione " Ya que Ulquiorra estaba sentado al lado de Ichigo (del lado queda a la ventana) y Grimmjow adelante de Ichigo, había un lugar vacío que era delante de Ulquiorra y aun lado de Grimmjow ( no se si me explique bien u.u´ ) al mirar al shinigami sustituto se quedo sin aliento y solo sintió que su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza " maldita sea, debería ser un crimen sonreír así " sin embargo no pudo apartar su vista, una turquesa y otra marrón se miraron sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía, pero una voz los hizo volver a la realidad y un pequeño sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas.

- Creo que todos recordamos a Toshiro Hitsugaya, espero que esta vez se quede hasta que termine el año -hablo el profesor sonriendo.

Pero Toshiro lo ignoro y camino sin decir nada, una sonrisa maliciosa se formaron en unos ojos azules, al ver que el Capitán se dirigía hacia el lugar libre a su lado "esto va ser divertido" penso al ver la mirada decidida del Capitán, pero se sorprendió que Ulquiorra se sentara en el lugar vacío dejando su lugar libre. Toshiro lo miro confundido y desconfiado.

-Bienvenido Capitán Htsugaya- dijo en voz baja y solo los que estaban cerca de ellos lo oyeron. Toshiro frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza y fue a sentarse al lado de Ichigo que también estaba sorprendido por lo que hizo Ulquiorra pero que agradeció infinitamente y es que con el genio del capitán del Décimo escuadrón y el mal carácter del sexto espada, pues de seguro se iniciaría la tercera guerra mundial, pero mas que nada estaba intrigado de la felicidad que le dio al ver Toshiro y como su corazón se acelero al verlo y sus ojos le parecieron hermosos " En que tontería estoy pensado". Sonrío al ver que Toshiro lo estaba mirando. Haciendo que este mirara al frente con un ligero sonrojo cosa que le pareció lindo "Lindo por Dios que me pasa "ajaja ja Ichigo oyó la risa burlona de su Hollow y lo ignoro, mas sin embargo noto que Toshiro se tensaba y miraba a todos lados.

- Pasa algo Toshiro - pregunto preocupado al ver su desconcierto.

- No pasa nada Kurosaki - "maldición que me pasa por que estoy tan nervioso, es solo Kurosaki ya hasta alucino" suspiro frustrado ignorando que un par de ojos negros. Lo miraban con interés y molestia al ver que toda su atención era para el shinigami sustituto y no para el.

- Maldición Ulquiorra. Si querías cambiar de lugar, me lo hubieras cambiado a mi - No pudo continuar con su reclamo, ya que al ver la mirada molesta y dolida de su compañero, se sintió miserable. - Lamento lo que te dije - susurro haciendo que Ulquiorra lo mirara sorprendido y solo asintió con la cabeza, aceptando su disculpa. Ya que era la primera vez que oía que Grimmjow se disculpara con alguien. Haciendo que este sintiera que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima.

En el receso como siempre se dirigieron a la azotea y Toshiro no pudo negarse, ya que era obvio que todos tenían curiosidad sobre su situación.

- Lamento mucho lo que te paso Hitsugaya-kun, pero creo que es admirable lo que hiciste - se oyó la dulce voz de Inoue haciendo que Toshiro bufara molesto al oírla.

- No hice nada que ustedes no harían, así que guárdense sus comentarios- dijo molesto, haciendo que todos sonrieran. Por que era verdad, si alguno de ellos estaría en peligro no dudarían en dar su vida por esa persona.

- Por ese motivo, los humanos son unos idiotas - Todos miraron molestos a Grimmjow - Solo dijo la verdad - dijo cínicamente.

- ¿No puedes sentir nada de reiatsu? ¿Es temporal? ¿Que dijo Urahara? - fueron algunas preguntas que se oyeron, haciendo que una venita apareciera, suspiro molesto.

- Puedo ver Hollows, pero no sentirlos y Urahara aun no sabe si es temporal o pasajero - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Entonces, eres como mis hermanas. Yuzu puede sentirlos mas no verlos y Karin puede verlos y sentirlos- (N/A. Eso recuerdo, si no, háganmelo saber u.u´)

- Ahora tendrás a otro niño que cuidar, Ichigo- Grimmjow sonrío al ver la furia en el joven capitán.

- A quien llamas niño, maldito imbécil - Toshiro sintió su sangre hervir al oír al sexto espada.

- A ti niño de PRE-escolar- dijo cínicamente disfrutando de ver la furia en esos ojos turquesa, todos contuvieron el aire al oírlo y miraron como el joven capitán se le fue encima, pero unos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron con fuerza evitando que llegara a su destino. Lo mismo pasó con el sexto espada que dio unos pasos, pero fue detenido por unos brazos que lo sostuvieron por la cintura.

- Ni siquiera se te ocurra acercarte a el - dijo Ulquiorra al oído haciendo que su cuerpo se paralizara y se estremeciera. Grimmjow maldijo a Ulquiorra por tener ese poder sobre el, ya que sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba al sentir sus delgados brazos en su cintura y su aliento en su cuello, haciéndolo, estremecer de placer. Lo que el no pudo ver fue la tímida sonrisa. Que apareció en el cuarto espada al ver que este no lo rechazaba y sintiéndose mas atrevido recargo su frente en su cuello, aspirando el aroma único del sexto espada. Sintiéndolo estremecer, haciendo que su sonrisa creciera más. Al ver que su compañero no lo rechazaba.

- Tranquilízate, no dejes que te provoque - Ichigo le susurro al oído, apretando mas su cuerpo, Toshiro solo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle al oír su voz y cometió el error de voltear su rostro quedando a centímetros del otro rostro, ambas miradas se enfrentaron sintiendo que se perdían en ellas, que se pertenecían. Solo sentían el rápido latir de su corazón y como sus alientos se acercaban cada vez mas. Ajenos de lo que pasaba a su alrededor de cómo sus amigos veían extrañados a ambas parejas, los chicos estaban sorprendidos y expectantes, las chicas tenían una sonrisa idiota al ver que Ichigo iba a besar a Hitsugaya, pero zas un fuerte ruido sobre salto a todos, que vieron como una parte del alambrado se había desprendido, pero lo que alerto a todos fue un fuerte reiatsu que así como llego se fue, dejando a todos sobresaltados.

- ¿Pero, que rayos paso? - Pregunto Toshiro viendo el alambrado destruido

- No fue un Hollow, verdad -

- No Inoue, pero no puedo sentir ningún reiatsu cerca - Dijo Ishida tranquilizándola

- Es cierto, pero es extraño que esto pasara - Dijo Ichigo.

- ¿Extraño? Lo que es extraño es que estuvieras apunto de besar a Hitugaya y que Ulquiorra y Grimmjow estuvieran como dos tortolitos, eso si es extra….- zas Kengo no puedo terminar su frase. Ya que callo inconsciente debido a los golpes que recibió de un chico de ojos azules y otros turquesa ambos estaban sonrojados y ni que decir de Ichigo y Ulquiorra, en ambos se notaba un gran sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

- ¿Ibas a besar a ese niño de PRE-escolar? Que gustos tienes mi rey- Zas todos miraron con sorpresa como Toshiro golpeo furioso a Ichigo en la cara, el cual lo miro sorprendido.

- Niño de PRE-escolar eso es lo que soy para ti Kurosaki - dijo furioso y dolido jamás penso que el pensara así de el.

- Por supuesto que no Toshiro, escucha, realmente oíste que te llamara así- Pregunto sorprendido.

- No era tu voz, pero era muy parecida, Maldición no te dolió el golpe que te di - dijo indignado al ver que Ichigo estaba como si nada.

- jeje la verdad es que no, lo siento - dijo tratando de calmar al capitán de hielo.

- A ti no te dolió, pero a mi si, ¿por que rayos me dolió el golpeo de ese mocoso? - dijo Hogichi furioso al tocar su labio partido. Haciendo que Ichigo abriera sus ojos sorprendido al oír a su Hollow.

- OK. Kurosaki explícame, por que oigo una voz que no es la tuya pero que proviene dentro de ti - dijo sorprendido Toshiro

- Ese es mi Hollow, como es que puedes oírlo -

- Eso no importa mi rey, lo que importa es saber como es que un niño tan débil puede lastimarme ahuch eso me dolió desgraciado-

Dijo sobandose, ya que Toshiro lo golpeo en las costillas al oírlo.

-A quien llamas débil imbécil - definitivamente este no era su día, cuando creía que su situación no podía empeorar, sorpresa ahora resulta que puede oír al Hollow de Ichigo resoplo molesto ya con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una complicación mas en su vida.

- Que esta pasando - Pregunto Ishida intrigado como todos los demás, todos los miraron esperando una respuesta.

- Tal parece que Toshiro. No solo puede oír a mi Hollow, si no que los golpes que me da a mi, mi Hollow los siente- dijo cerrando sus ojos entrando a su mundo interior y ver aun muy cabreado Hogichi. Que deseaba la cabeza de Toshiro en bandeja de plata.

- Lo mejor es ir con Urahara, el debe saber que esta pasando- dijo Toshiro frotándose la cabeza ya que el dolor de cabeza creció al oír lo que el baka de Ichigo decía.

- Se olvidan de una cosa - Dijo Ulquiorra pensativo y señalando el alambrado roto - Quien hizo eso, debe ser muy fuerte, ya que si puede ocultar su reiatsu debe ser muy peligroso.

- Peor para el, por que tendrá que enfrentarnos a todos, si desea lastimar a alguien en la escuela - dijo Ichigo molesto

-Habla por ustedes, ni Ulquiorra ni yo. Tenemos nada que ver, así que no nos metas en tus asientos San Ichigo -

-Habla por ti Grimmjow, pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea - dijo viendo la sorpresa y las sonrisas que se formaron en los presentes ganándose su respeto, claro esta que cierto Capitán no le creyó y hasta sospecho de el. Cosa que no le importo a Ulquiorra.

- debajo de las escaleras

Un chico maldecía por no poder controlar sus celos, pero al ver que ese imbécil de Kurosaki iba a besar a su Toshiro, simplemente no se controlo.

- Maldito, quien se cree que es ese baka para tocar a mi precioso Shiro-chan, debo controlarme o arruinare la misión que el comandante Yamamoto, debo hablar con Toshiro - Dijo bastante dolido, ya que a pesar de estar en el mismo grupo que Kurosaki, Toshiro no se percato de su presencia, ya que este solo tenia ojos para el shinigami sustituto y eso era lo que le enfurecía. Se marcho de ahí; al oír que empezaban a bajar las escaleras, esperaría el momento oportuno para hablar con su Shiro-chan.

- Te sientes bien, Toshiro - pregunto Ichigo al ver su semblante

- Es Hitsugaya, Kurosaki y solo me duele un poco la cabeza -

.Entonces debes ir a la enfermería, te acompaño -

- Puedo ir solo - Dijo marchándose solo quería un momento para pensar y tranquilizarse "Por todos los cielos, estaba a punto de besar a Kurosaki" que rayos esta pasando conmigo.

-Toshiro - Se oyó una voz conocida a su espalda, "No puede ser el" voltio y vio aun chico de pelo y ojos negros. Que lo miraban con una gran sonrisa y antes que pudiera reaccionar estaba en los brazos del chico, que lo abrazaba con fuerza como si temiera que este desapareciera.

- Yue - Dijo sorprendido - Que estas haciendo aquí -

- No sabes cuanto te he extrañado Shiro-chan - decía feliz de tenerlo en sus brazos y Toshiro solo frunció el ceño al oír su apodo

- Espera un segundo, que no estabas en una misión- pregunto y al verlo con el uniforme de escuela, comprendió cual era su misión, frunció más el ceño, al querer analizar las intenciones del Comandante Yamamoto. El chico noto su rigidez y lo miro sorprendido y al ver su rostro comprendió lo que pensaba.

- Estoy aquí para informar al Comandante, acerca del comportamiento de los espadas, no podían dejarlos sin que nadie los vigilara. Toshiro me entere de lo que te paso y lamento mucho no haberte podido proteger- En cuanto dijo esas palabras, se arrepintió ya que vio la furia en esos ojos que tanto amaba. Ya que por la preocupación olvido el mal carácter del Capitán de hielo.

- Para tu información no necesito, que NADIE me proteja, así que suéltame- dijo furioso, queriendo separes de el, pero el chico se negó a soltarlo y lo abrazo con mas fuerza queriendo tranquilizarlo.

- Toshiro, yo no quise ofenderte - quiso tranquilaros pero solo sintió que el chico se enfurecía mas.

- QUE ME SUELTES, MALDITA SEA - estaba furioso, odiaba sentirse débil y el que se lo recordaran, solo empeoraba su genio.

- ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE QUE LO SOLTARAS, IMBÉCIL - Se oyó la voz furiosa de Ichigo, haciendo que los dos chicos lo miraran sorprendidos.

Ichigo estaba preocupado por Toshiro. Así que decidió ir tras el, cuando vio que alguien lo tenia abrazado y este forcejeaba para que lo soltera. Sintió una furia increíble, diversas imágenes aparecieron en su mente: Donde se veía besando a Toshiro, otro donde estaban acostados en su cama. Eso lo confundió un poco, pero cuando escucho que gritaba para que lo soltaran. Simplemente la furia lo cegó, separo a Toshiro de los brazos del abusador y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al maldito que se atrevió a tocarlo.

Toshiro miro sorprendido a Ichigo cuando golpeo a Yue, el cual no tardo en regresarle el golpe. "Tenia que detenerlos". así que se interpuso entre los dos para evitar que siguieran peleando.

- YA BASTA- dijo el albino mirándolos furioso, agarro a Ichigo para evitar que volviera a golpear a Yue - Cálmate Ichigo - musito.

- Como quieres que me calme, si el estúpido este, se estaba aprovechando de ti -

- YO NO ESTABA APROVECHÁNDOME DE EL, BAKA - Grito dolido al ver que su Toshiro estaba tranquilizando al idiota ese y a el lo estaba sujetando con fuerza Chad.

- El no estaba aprovechándose de mi Kurosaki - dijo mirándolo dolido por sus palabras.

- ¿Ya lo oíste? Ahora aléjate de el, maldita basura y tu suéltame, kuso - dijo mirando amenazadoramente a Chad quien lo juzgo.

- Tu no eres nadie, para dar ordenes imbécil. Chad podrías soltarlo para así darle su merecido - dijo mirando fríamente a Yue

- El no va a soltar a nadie, hasta que se tranquilicen. ¿Acaso quieren que los expulsen? - Ishida suspiro molesto al ver que lo ignoraban y seguían gritándose-

- Al parecer es lo que desean, entonces suéltalo Chad y que este par de imbéciles se maten y hagan un bien a la humanidad- dijo fríamente Toshiro mirándolos furioso, haciendo que los dos dejaran de gritarse y lo miraran dolidos- ahora si me disculpan voy a la enfermería. Mi cabeza me esta matando - se toco su cabeza al sentir una fuerte punzada. Todo se fue oscureciendo, solo escucho que gritaron su nombre, pero ahora solo había oscuridad y silencio.

Empezó a correr buscando una salida, pero solo había oscuridad, su corazón empezó a latir muy a prisa al sentir una presencia, pero no veía nada. "Kuso, Kuso" empezó a maldecir desesperado, el eco de unas pisadas se empezaron a oír. Cerro sus ojos concentrándose en el ruido y así descubrir de donde venían, abrió los ojos al escucharlas muy cerca de el y vio como una silueta se acercaba. "Que es este miedo que siento" trato de calmar el temblor de su cuerpo, sintiendo como la temperatura empezaba a decender. Su corazón latió mas rápido al recocer la silueta, era su zanpakutoh Hyorinmaru. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al reconocer a su compañero, pero se borro al ver que lo miraba con odio, esto le sorprendió ya que ni en la batalla con Muramasa, lo había mirado así.

-¿ Hyorinmaru? - le llamo y se estremeció al ver su mirada de desprecio.

- Te odio y para recuperar mi libertad. TE MATARE- Una fuerte ventisca de nieve apareció aventando a Toshiro, el cual despertó sobresaltado al sentir que alguien le hablaba.

- Te encuentras bien - de oyó una voz preocupada- Soy la doctora Sanada, tus amigos te trajeron al perder el conocimiento, ten tomate estas pastillas, estas muy pálido y frío. Lo mejor será llevarte aun hospital para que te revisen.

- No es necesario, ya me siento mejor gracias, solo necesito descansar un rato- dijo cerrando sus ojos tratando de tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón.

En el siguiente cap. Explicare las razones de Urahara para ayudar a Ulquiorra y Grimmjow y por que estos aceptaron quedarse con el.


End file.
